Electrical probes are used to make temporary electrical connections to integrated pads on circuits. During use the probes may become deformed, contaminated and or oxidized resulting in poor contact between the probe and the pad causing noisy and inaccurate electrical measurement results. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.